Karena Tuhan Sayang Kita 2
by Freyja Lawliet
Summary: Penjelasan kedua orang tuanya membuat Midorima Shori bertekad tak akan lagi bandel diajak shalat kedua orang tuanya. Xover MidoHina. Islamiconten. OC Midorima Shori.


**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto dan Fujimaki Tadatoshi

 **Warning:** AU, Islami, OC Midorima Shori, Typo (s).

 **Summry:** Penjelasan kedua orang tuanya membuat Midorima Shori bertekad tak akan lagi bandel diajak shalat kedua orang tuanya.

.

.

"Sayang, ayo bangun…"

"Engh~~~." Shori melenguh malas dan menyamankan diri memeluk lutut mencari kehangatan. Guncangan pelan ditubuhnya tak Ia hiraukan. Pun suara merdu sang bunda yang masih betah mengganggu tidur yang tak lama Ia nikmati.

"Shori, ayo bangun. Shalat subuh dulu berjamaah sama Mama dan Papa. Nanti Shori bisa tidur lagi," Hinata tak bosan berusaha membangunkan tidur anak semata wayangnya.

Pelan, iris hijau yang mengimitasi iris sang ayah terbukan. Wajah cantik dan senyum sang bunda yang pertama Shori lihat. "Shori baru saja tidur, Ma~~~." Merajuk dan berusaha mendapat rasa kasihan agar dibiarkan kembali terlelap.

"Bangun anak manja." Suara maskulin dan berat membuat kedua mata Shori makin terbuka. "Kau tak lihat kau tidur di mana?"

Perlahan Shori mengambil posisi duduk dan mulai memperhatikan sekitar. Rupanya Ia ketiduran di ruangan khusus untuk ibadah di rumah mereka ketika menemani kedua orang tuanya membaca Al Qur'an sambil menunggu waktu Subuh tiba.

Sang bunda masih memakai mukena putih dengan gradasi warna ungu dan sulaman benang berbentuk ornament bunga-bunga yang mempercantik tampilan mukena. Di depan sang bunda, terhampar sajadah yang menguarkan aroma wewangian khas timur tengah. Sang ayah duduk bersila di atas sajadah tersebut dan baru saja menutup Al Qur'an.

"Cepat kau sikat gigi, wudlu, lalu segera kita shalat subuh berjamaah. Kami akan menunggumu, nanodayo."

Mengucek kedua mata berusaha mengusir rasa kantuk, Shori perlahan bangkit dan melangkahkan kaki mungilnya ke kamar mandi untuk melaksanakan titah sang ayah.

.

Lagi, guncangan pelan dan suara sang ibu mengganggu tidur Shori. Makin memeluk bantal guling dan memutar posisi tubuh membelakangi sang ibu, Shori kali ini memilih bersikap manja.

"Shori, cepat bangun. Kau harus segera mandi dan bersiap berangkat sekolah. Ibu akan menghukum Shori kalau sampai terlambat masuk sekolah, lho. Tak ada baju baru sebagai hadiah untukmu di hari raya nanti."

Mendengar ancaman sang ibu, mau tak mau Shori pun meninggalkan kenyamanan ranjang, bantal, dan kehangatan selimut. Melipat selimut semampunya, yang membuatnya dihadiahi tepukan kasih dari sang ibu membuat anak laki-laki berusia enam tahun tersebut tersenyum kecil. Mengambil handuk yang disodorkan Hinata, Shori melangkah ke kamar mandi pribadinya. Melirik sebentar, Shori melihat sang ibu memperbaiki lipatan selimut tebalnya sambil bersenandung kecil.

Usai mandi dan mempersiapkan semua yang mungkin dibutuhkan di sekolah, Shori bergegas turun dan berlari ke ruang tamu. Khawatir ditinggalkan sang ayah. Alih-alih melihat Midorima Shintarou memanaskan mesin mobil, justru Shori melihat Hinata, sang ibu tercinta sedang membersihkan kelambu yang pasti berat dengan vacum cleaner. Oh, ada suara mesin mobil, rupanya ayahnya sudah di luar.

"Mama, Papa mana?" Kembali masuk ke rumah ketika tak mendapati pria dewasa berambut hijau di sekitar mobil berjenis MPV yang terparkir di teras.

"Shori tunggu sebentar. Papa sebentar lagi selesai shalat Dhuha." Jawab Hinata sambil mematikan vacuum cleaner.

"Shalat lagi?" Terlihat kerut samar di kening Shori. Anak kecil tersebut penasaran, Hinata paham itu.

"Iya, Papa shalat sunnah. Dhuha namanya. Bisa dilaksanakan sesudah waktu subuh ketika waktu setelah lengsernya matahari sampai nanti menjelang Dhuhur." Wanita berambut ungu yang terlindungi dengan sehelai kerudung biru tersebut berlutut dan membenahi tatanan rambut Shori yang kurang rapi.

"Setelah lengsernya matahari pagi?"

"Hu um. Karena ketika lengsernya matahari dan menghilangnya mega merah di langit adalah waktu diharamkannya mendirikan shalat apapun. Tak lama, mungkin sekitar lima sampai sepuluh menit. Baru bisa shalat Dhuha."

"Oh…" anak berambut indigo tersebut manggut-manggut pelan tanda mengerti penjelasan sang ibu.

"Kalian membicarakan apa, nanodayo?"

Mendengar suara berat nan maskulin yang sangat mereka kenal, serempak Hinata dan Shori meolehkan kepala ke arah pria berambut hijau dengan iris hijau yang terlindungi lensa berbingkai hitam. Terbalut kemeja hitam dengan garis-garis putih vertikal, dasi warna putih, celana kain hitam dan sepatu kulit mengkilat juga berwarna hitam. Jas putih khas seorang dokter tersampir di lengan kiri, sedang tangan kanan menenteng tas kerja berwarna coklat gelap.

"Bukan apa-apa, Shin-kun. Aku hanya menjelaskan sedikit tentang shalat Dhuha pada Shori." Hinata cekatan bergerak ke arah sang suami tercinta. Sedikit memperbaiki letak dasi yang agak miring.

"Papa selalu keren!"

"Eh?" Baik Shintarou dan Hinata tak menyangka kalau Shori akan berseru ceria seperti itu. Hinata jelas bisa melihat semburat merah di wajah menawan Shintarou, meski berusaha ditutupi telapak tangan oleh sang empu. Wanita tersebut terkekeh kecil dan menjawil pipi suami, "ya, Papa memang keren."

"Diam kalian berdua. Ayo kita berangkat, Shori. Papa ada operasi jam sepuluh nanti."

Shintarou mencium kening Hinata sebelum melangkah dan memasuki mobil dari pintu kemudi. Disusul Shori yang mencium pipi sang ibu sebelum masuk ke dalam mobil dari sisi penumpang dengan bantuan Hinata.

"Kami berangkat, Mama! Assalamu'alaikum!" Shori semangat melambaikan tangan, sementara Shintarou hanya tersenyum untuk Hinata sebelum berkonsentrasi pada kendaraan yang Ia kemudikan.

"Hati-hati di jalan. Waalaikum salam!"

Memandangi mobil berwarna putih tersebut sampai benar-benar hilang dari jangkau pandangan, Hinata memasuki rumah dan melanjutkan aktivitasnya sebagai ibu rumah tangga.

.

"Lho, kok malah gendong sama Papa?" Hinata hanya bisa menatap heran sosok sang suami yang keluar dari masjid sambil menggendong Shori di punggungnya yang kokoh. Sambil memeluk tas mukena dan sajadah yang baru disodorkan Shintarou, Hinata segera mengiringi langkah sang suami menyusuri jalanan kompleks menuju rumah mereka. Sesekali bertukar sapa dengan jamaah lain yang juga baru selesai mendirikan shalat tarawih di masjid kompleks yang terdekat dari kediaman mereka.

"Katanya Dia capek dan mengantuk, nanodayo. Tak mau jalan dan minta gendong."

"Shori sih, tadi berbukanya kebanyakan…"

"Bukan, Ma. Tapi karena shalatnya tadi lama."

"Iya, tapi Shori tak akan mengantuk kalau tadi berbukanya biasa-biasa saja."

"Kue stroberi dari Tante Nia enak sekali, Ma. Shori saja tak menyangka kalau ternyata sudah menghabiskan kue itu tadi, nanodayo."

Midorima Nia adalah adik perempuan dari Shintarou. Gadis yang berprofesi sebagai guru tersebut memang datang ke kediaman pasangan muda Midorima dan menitipak kue stoberi untuk Shori.

"Lain kali jangan diulangi lagi, nanodayo. Kebanyakan makan juga susah sendiri. Bahkan, Nabi Shalel Alaihii Salam bersumpah tak akan makan sampai kenyang lagi karena Beliau mengantuk dan ketiduran hingga melewatkan waktu shalat ketika terlena nikmatnya makan."

"Papa, Mama, selain Tuhan memerintahkan kita puasa, kenapa kita juga harus shalat, nanodayo? Papa dan Mama berjanji mau menjelaskannya sama Shori, lho."

Shintarou melirik sang iatri yang ternyata juga meliriknya. Bertukar senyum sebelum menjawab pertanyaan putera yang mereka sayangi.

"Ya, sama seperti perintah puasa. Karena Allah menyayangi kita, makanya Allah memerintahkan kita untuk mendirikan Shalat. Shalat adalah tiang agama, Shori. Siapa yang tak mendirikan shalat, berarti orang itu meruntuhkan pondasi agama. Bahkan, Nabi Muhammad dibawa kehadapan Allah di langit sana pada suatu malam khusus untuk menerima perintah shalat." Hinata menepuk punggung mungil Shori penuh kasih.

"Dalam Surah Adz Dzariyaat ayat 56, Allah berfirmah yang artinya kira-kira begini, Shori," Hinata berdehem sekali sebelum menjelaskan arti surah yang dimaksud, "Dan tidaklah Aku menciptakan jin dan manusia melainkan agar mereka beribadah kepadaKu."

Shori menganggukkan kepala sekali sebelum menyenderkan kepala di bahu kokoh sang ayah, lalu sepenuhnya memberikan atensi pada Hinata.

"Dalam Surah Al Mukminun ayat 115, Allah juga berfirman yang artinya 'Maka apa kamu mengira bahwa sesungguhnya Kami menciptakan kamu secara main-main (saja), dan bahwa kamu tidak akan dikembalikan kepada Kami?' Semakin baik shalat seseorang, maka semakin baik akhlak dan hidup seseorang. Jadi, kita harus berusaha agar kembali kepada Tuhan dengaan sebaik-baiknya amal."

"Manfaat shalat untuk kita itu banyak sekali, nanodayo. Misalnya, gerakan takbiratul ikhram ini bermanfaat untuk melancarkan aliran darah , limfe dan untuk kekuatan otot pada lengan. Manfaat gerakan takbir ini juga bisa menghindari dari gangguan pada sendi tubuh bagian atas, nanodayo." Midorima Shintarou melanjutkan penjelasan istrinya.

"Wah, lengan shori bisa kuat ya Pa, kalau Shori rajin shalat?"

"Boleh sih, kalau maunya Shori untuk itu. Tapi, niat ibadah bukan untuk itu, nanodayo."

"Shori mesti belajar memperbaiki niat nih. Pelan-pelan saja, tapi Shori mesti belajar, ya."

"Ya, Ma!"

"Lalu gerakan Ruku'. Shori pahamkan kalau ruku' itu telapak tangan menempel pada lutut?" Shori berseru 'iya' yang membuat Hinata terkekeh, "rukuk ini ternyata bermanfaat agar terjaganya posisi dan fungsi tulang belakang. Tulang belakang ini untuk menyangga tubuh dan juga sebagai pusat dari saraf. Gerakan shalat bagi kesehatan pada posisi ruku ini juga sarana menjaga kandung kemih dari penyakit prostat." Ujar Hinata melanjutkan penjelasan mafaat gerakan ruku'.

"Setelah ruku' apa, Shori?" Tanya Shintarou.

"Tentu saja I'tidal, Pa!"

"Bagus. I'tidal ini bagus untuk organ-organ pencernaan, nanodayo. Banyak sekali penyakit yang timbul akibat pencernaan yang kurang baik. Lalu gerakan sujud. Sujud bagus untuk memompa getah bening menuju area leher dan ketiak. Juga membantu jantung untuk lebih lancar memompa darah ke otak kita, nanodayo. Bahkan, ada seorang ilmuwan yang melakukan penelitian bahwa di area otak kita ada daerah tertentu yang tak teraliri darah, nanodayo. Namun, gerakan sujud ketika kita shalat membuat jantung mampu memompa darah dan mengalirkan darah ke daerah tersebut. Tapi, daerah tersebut hanya membutuhkan aliran darah pada waktu tertentu dalam dua puluh empat jam, nanodayo."

"Shori paham kan, kalau darah ini sangat dibutuhkan oleh makhluk hidup. Di dalam darah ini terdapat oksigen dan berbagai gizi yang dibutuhkan sel-sel seluruh tubuh. Dan Shori tahu tidak, kalau daerah dalam otak yang hanya membutuhkan waktu tertentu untuk dialiri darah ini berkaitan dengan kecerdasan kita, kesehatan mental kita, dan juga memori kita, lho. Ya kan, Pa."

"Mama benar, Shori." Shintarou berdehem sebelum melanjutkan memberi jawaban akan yang ditanyakan Shori. "Lalu gerakan duduk di antara dua sujud bermanfaat untuk mengurangi dan menghindari pangkal paha yang sering nyeri dan akibatnya tidak bisa berjalan, nanodayo. Duduk tawarru bagi laki-laki bisa mencegah impotensi karena pada posisi ini tumit menekan saluran uretra atau kandung kemih dan saluran vas deferens. Dan juga bagus untuk organ kewanitaan juga."

"Lalu, yang terakhir gerakan apa, Shori?"

"Tentu saja, Salam, Ma!"

"Bagus. Gerakan salam pada shalat yang memutar kepala ke kanan dan ke kiri secara penuh bermanfaat untuk merelaksasi pada otot leher juga kepala. Selain itu manfaatnya adalah menyempurnakan proses aliran darah pada kepala dan ini merupakan cara alami agar sakit kepala berkurang. Gerakan salam juga bisa mengencangkan kulit wajah, lho." Ujar Hinata sambil memegang salah satu sisi wajahnya.

"Karena itu Mama cantik terus, ya!" Shori berseru riang sambil menatap ibu tercinta. Tepukan pelan di lengan kecil yang melingkari leher Shintarou, Hinata hadiahkan.

"Mama memang selalu cantik, nanodayo. Bukannya aku memuji atau apa, tapi aku hanya mengatakan fakta dan kenyataan saja."

"Ya, terima kasih sudah memuji mama, ya, Papa dan Shori." Hinata terkekeh pelan.

"Shori janji tak akan susah kalau disuruh bangun pagi. Shori juga akan rajin shalat tak perlu menunggu disuruh Mama lagi. Shori ingin sehat!"

"Bagus kalau begitu. Kasian mama yang tiap pagi susah payah membangunkanmu, nanodayo."

Hinata membuka pintu rumah, menutup dan mengunci kembali setelah dua pria kecintaannya memasuki kediaman mereka. Menuntun Shori yang sudah turun dari gendongan Shintarou ke kamarnya. Memerintahkan untuk gosok gigi terlebih dahulu sebelum tidur. Bukannya menjawab, Shori malah menutup mulut yang menguap lebar dengan punggung tangan kanan.

"Cepat gosok gigi, ganti baju, dan tidur, ya." Ujar Hinata sambil meletakkan piyama bersih milik Shori di atas tempat tidur yang sebelumnya Hinata ambil dari lemari.

"Ya, Ma! Selamat malam."

"Selamat malam." Hinata mencium kening Shori sebelum keluar dan menutup pintu kamar tidur anaknya.

.

.

END

.

.

Fic lanjutan yang kemarin, hehehe. Makasih banyak atas apresiasinya untuk fic Karena Tuhan Sayang Kita *terharu. Makasih banget buat Natha Tala, Astuti Hima, Senandung Dewi Utari, hiki0717, mey lovenolaven, Nia Shintarou (OC buat nama adik Shintarou, aku comot nama kamu), dan Anazella U udah rnr bahkan memfavoritkan fic Karena Tuhan Sayang Kita.

Terima kasih udah mampir. Semoga menghibur. Kritik dan saran dibutuhkan

.

.

 **Freyja Lawliet**


End file.
